Notebook computers, also known as laptop computers, are widely used by persons who require a mobile computer system. Unlike desktop computers, a notebook computer is compact and light, so that it can be easily carried to a meeting or other destinations where computing may be necessary. Although notebook computers are compact, the computational capabilities of notebook computers may be as powerful as their desktop counterparts.
A disadvantage with notebook computers is that, in general, the monitor, the sound system, and other features of the notebook computers are not of the same high quality as those of the desktop computers. Other disadvantages are a smaller screen and less ergonomic screen position, keyboard and input devices, such as a trackpoint or trackpad. In light of this disadvantage, most notebook computers can be connected to a desktop monitor and an external sound system. Furthermore, most notebook computers can be connected to a printer, a joystick, a back-up tape drive, and other external devices. However, since these external devices have to be individually coupled to the notebook computer, the connecting and disconnecting of these devices can be tedious, especially if the notebook computer is regularly being carried from one place to the next. A docking station can alleviate this problem by providing a mechanism to easily connect the notebook computer to all the external devices. A docking station is a stationary module that can be electrically connected to a number of external devices. In addition, the docking station is configured such that a notebook computer can easily be connected to the docking station. In essence, the docking station allows a notebook computer to be indirectly connected to the external devices that are connected to the docking station when the notebook computer is "docked" to the docking station.
Another type of mobile computer system that is widely in use is a palmtop-type handheld device. These handheld devices are typically not as powerful as notebook computers, and have limited storage space. However, as their name suggests, the palmtop-type handheld devices are much more compact than notebook computers and can fit in the palm of a user. Thus, the palmtop-type handheld devices are easier to carry than notebook computers. Although less powerful than notebook computers, these handheld devices have sufficient computational capability to run various applications for sending and receiving emails, light note taking, scheduling, and other functions. Due to their limited computational capability and storage space, the palm-type handheld devices are commonly used in conjunction with a notebook computer to transfer files between the handheld device and the computer. For example, a handheld device may be used to take notes during a meeting. The handheld device may then be connected to a notebook computer by a cable to electronically transfer the notes from the handheld device to the notebook computer. The transferred notes can be manipulated using word processing software in the notebook computer and/or be printed using a printer that is coupled to the notebook computer.
In addition to the file transfer feature, the connection between the palmtop-type handheld device and the notebook computer enables a user to synchronize the information on the computer with the information on the handheld device. Synchronization is the process of comparing the data on the handheld device with the data on the notebook computer and updating both the handheld device and the computer with the most recent information.
Similar to a docking station for a notebook computer, a docking cradle exists for a palmtop-type handheld device. The docking cradle is used as a stationary module to dock the handheld device. The docking cradle may include a power cord that is connected to a power supply, e.g., a wall socket, to provide power to recharge the batteries of the handheld device. The docking cradle may also include a serial cable to connect the docking cradle to a notebook computer. Alternatively, the docking cradle may be cabled to a docking station to connect the docking cradle to a docked notebook computer. Thus, when the handheld device is docked with the docking cradle, a communication link can be established between the handheld device and the notebook computer via the docking cradle, the serial cable, and the docking station, if any.
Although the use of a serial cable to transfer and synchronize data between the palmtop-type handheld device and the notebook computer operates well for its intended purpose, the serial cable creates a visible cable clutter. In addition, the use of the serial cable results in a connector on the notebook computer or the docking station being permanently occupied by the serial cable for the docking cradle.
In light of these concerns, what is needed is a system in which the serial cable is no longer needed to establish a connection between the palmtop-type handheld device and the notebook computer by means of docking via a docking station.